


Long Overdue

by AdorkaGabe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is confused, M/M, Magnus is good at Talking, Maryse Lightwood gets help, talk of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkaGabe/pseuds/AdorkaGabe
Summary: Maryse Lightwood had listened to the group talk again and again how Magnus had helped them with little problems. Clary about her feelings. Jace with a place to go. Izzy with her addiction. Alec... Alec with everything. Maryse decides to pay a visit to Magnus herself.





	

The day Maryse Lightwood turned up, alone and looking slightly trouble, at Magnus' loft was a day Magnus would never forget. It was a few weeks after Valentine had finally been defeated and the funerals had been completed and goodbyes said. Alec had only just started going back to the Institute (he had been at the Loft any other time there wasn't a funeral, a fact that made Magnus happy but also sad).

It was a Tuesday when Maryse turned up, knocking softly at his door. Magnus had opened the door and with mostly hidden surprise, invited her in.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked kindly.

For a few moments, Maryse didn't reply. She pulled in a breath before releasing it, "A lot of..." she paused and breathed again as she collected her thoughts, "Th... The others, Alec, Izzy, Clary and Jace I mean, said you're good at... talking."

"Talking? Well, I can't deny that."

"About problems."

"I'm also good at that."

"I..." she bit her lip, "I want to start off by... apologising to you. I also want to apologise to Raphael." Magnus raised a slender eyebrow. "The way I treated you, Raphael and any other Downworlders was wrong. Without you, we wouldn't have won against Valentine. Without you, Alexander would be stuck in a loveless marriage all for the better of the institute, probably getting more and more depressed by the day. I would have had to watch my son fade away." If Maryse felt the tear slip from her eye, she didn't acknowledge it, "I know what a loveless marriage feels like. I... I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Robert... he cheated on me."

"Do you want me to do anything?"

Maryse looked up in surprise, "What?" She flinched slightly at the angry sparks flying from Magnus' fingers. He seemed to notice and they stopped, "A loveless marriage isn't a marriage, it's a jail sentence. Robert Lightwood doesn't deserve to be called a husband if he cheated on you." Magnus said all too calmly, "My services are open to you, Maryse." She went to speak but Magnus help up a finger, "At no cost. I'm sure Alexander wouldn't want me charging family now would he?"

Maryse choked, "F-Family? After what I did...?"

"You have apologised. That's all I need." Magnus stood and held out a hand, "I mean, technically, you are my stepmother." Magnus laughed. Maryse took his hand and used it to stand up, smiling lightly.

"Magnus Bane, you are truly a good man."

At that moment, Alec burst through the door, "Magnus! My mom! She's... here?" He caught their smiles and walked over, breathing slightly too heavily due to the rush over, "Are you two okay? No spell?"

Maryse laughed lightly and took Alec's hand, "No, I was just apologising to Magnus, here." She hesitated a moment before taking Magnus' hand and interlocking it with her sons. "And remembering what Family is." She smiled, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I better leave now, the institute is obviously worried."

"Mom..."

"I'm fine Alec. I feel... lighter. You're right, Magnus is a good talker. I'll see you at the Institute tomorrow." She started walking away before pausing and turning back to the couple, specifically Magnus, "I don't think I'll take you up on your offer. I'm a strong woman, I can deal with it." Magnus smiled and nodded, "The offer is always open." Maryse left, the door letting out a soft 'pooft' as it closed.

"What was that..?" Alec asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter, Alexander. Now, have you eaten? Because I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"Eaten? Uh.. no?" Magnus could still tell he was thinking over Maryse's parting words. He pulled him into a chaste kiss, "Then I shall cook us something." Using the hand Maryse had interlocked with Alec's, he pulled him into the kitchen. "Now, pancakes?"


End file.
